


Domesticity

by spacebuck



Series: Marvel Scraps [5]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Steve can't cook for shit, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Domestic fluff of your otp!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

"Steve, what is that smell?"  
"Uhh"  
_"Steve"_

"The blonde flushed as he waved a towel in the general direction of the oven. Bucky walked over, and opened it, only to close it quickly, coughing, as black smoke came bursting out. Stumbling backwards, he wiped his eyes, then looked back at his boyfriend, who looked both embarrassed and amused.

"Steve, what…?"

"It's your birthday, Buck. I wanted to make you something nice, just like your mother used to make us when we were kids, but … well…" He gestured around. The kitchen was a mess, bowls and cutlery everywhere, unknown goop on most surfaces.

Bucky snickered. Then snorted, then couldn't help himself, doubling over with laughter at the mess, and Steve's face. Steve laughed too, still blushing.

When Bucky had finally calmed down, he walked back to Steve, and pulled him into a hug. Kissing his nose as Steve's arms wrapped around him, he then grinned and murmured, "How about we clean up and try again?"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, questions, prompts etc. are always welcome, both here and at my [tumblr.](http://brickhousebuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
